


Rokok

by merriell



Series: Antarlina (i) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriell/pseuds/merriell
Summary: Semarang, 2020.Girindra sudah meninggalkan masa lalunya, atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikir sampai datang panggilan itu...





	Rokok

**SEMARANG, 2020**

**GIRI**

KAMARNYA selalu menguarkan bau lama tidak dihuni bahkan ketika bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu sejak ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Semarang. Rumahnya berat akan konsekuensinya: lukisan yang diturunkan dari dinding, meninggalkan sepotong persegi panjang di dinding yang warnanya lebih terang daripada debu di sekelilingnya; rumah yang jarang mengeluarkan bunyi apapun, dan tentu saja, bagaimana pandangan Bapak selalu menembusnya, seakan melihat dinding di belakangnya dan bukan dirinya, bahkan ketika mereka sedang berhadapan.

Ia menghela nafas setelah selesai membersihkan bekas-bekas hunian teman-teman sepupunya yang tadinya tertinggal dimana-mana. Rumahnya yang begitu lama tidak menjamu tamu, beberapa hari yang lalu mengatapi sekelompok dewasa awal yang akhirnya pulang ke Jakarta dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Dan satu orang itu…

Ia menutup pintu kamarnya di belakangnya. Di pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tua itu—relik masa lalu yang awet memisahkan kamarnya dengan dunia yang di luar—ia selalu memajang sebuah jaket denim miliknya yang dirawatnya dengan baik, hadiah perpisahannya dari kedua teman SMAnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk melewatkan perpisahan dan tetek bengeknya untuk kembali ke Semarang. Melihat jaket itu tersampir di bahu Angkasa membuat Giri terhenyak, dilempar ke masa lalu.

“Bau rokok,” ia masih bisa mendengar kata-kata Aksa yang hanya memakai jaket itu di satu bahu. Ia telah lupa betapa miripnya bocah itu dengan kakaknya. Reaksi itu bahkan sama ketika terakhir kali ia melemparkan jaket itu ke Antariksa yang kedinginan di pinggir kolam renang Hotel Mulya.

Anta, yang mengenakan kemeja tipis berwarna putih, telah meninggalkan blazer hitamnya di kamar yang telah mereka sewa untuk malam itu. Dari tempatnya merokok, Giri merengut begitu melihat pemuda yang kurus kering itu mengusap-ngusap lengannya, dari pergelangan tangan sampai kulit di bawah lipatan tangan kemejanya yang telanjang.

Segera, ia melemparkan jaket denim yang baru diberikan Anta dan Kinan kepadanya itu ke atas pangkuan Anta. “Pakai,” perintahnya singkat.

Anta tampak tertegun sejenak sebelum memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam lengan jaket itu. Ia mendengus bagian kerahnya, dan berujar, dengan suara yang hampir tidak didengar Giri.

Sudah empat tahun setelah ia meninggalkan Jakarta.

Sudah empat tahun setelah ia terakhir melihat Antariksa.

 

*

 

Giri sedang merokok, setengah mengantuk, setengah membaca buku, ketika Kanggani muncul begitu tiba-tiba di ujung tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu mendongak. Abu di ujung rokoknya yang sudah terbakar panjang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Ia sudah begitu terbiasa dengan kemunculan Kanggani yang selalu begitu tiba-tiba. Ia memang seenaknya, selalu muncul dengan cara seperti itu. Presensi setan berbentuk gadis itu sebenarnya memenuhi setiap lekuk rumahnya, membuatnya bahkan bisa memunculkan wujudnya di dua tempat sekaligus; ia sudah belajar untuk menduga rambut panjang hitam itu bisa muncul di setiap sudut rumahnya tiap kali ia membalikkan badan. Sudah berkali-kali ia menegurnya soal ini. Namun, seperti biasa, Kanggani hanya mendengarkan Bapak, dan Bapak tidak pernah mendengarkan Giri.

“Ada telepon,” ujar Kanggani, ibu jarinya mengarah ke belakangnya, tempat pintu Giri yang mengarah ke ruang tamu.

Mata Giri turun kembali kepada bukunya. “Angkatlah,” balasnya acuh.

“Sudah.”

“Buat Bapak?” tanyanya, tahu kalau Bapak sudah enyah ke Lawang Sewu di pagi-menjelang-siang seperti ini, seperti yang ia biasa lakukan setiap harinya.

Kanggani mengangkat alisnya. Belakangan, setelah kunjungan Ami, ia mencontoh Daniel yang selalu melakukan ekspresi yang sama. “Ngapain saya ngomong sama kamu kalau buat Bapak?”

Giri menutup bukunya. “Dari siapa?”

“Antariksa Syailendra.”

Abu rokoknya serta-merta jatuh. Ia merengut. “Teleponnya—”

Kanggani menjentikkan jarinya, mewujudkan telepon nirkabel itu di tangannya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Giri, yang langsung menerimanya. Setelah menempelkan bagian kepalanya di telinganya, ia menemukan ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Samar, ia bisa mendengar suara napas di ujung sambungan.

Lalu, Giri menunggu.

Masih sunyi.

“Halo?” ia akhirnya mencoba mengalah.

Sejenak, ia mengira kalau hubungan itu telah dimatikan. Ia hendak menjauhkan gagang telepon ketika suara yang familier itu tiba-tiba memenuhi satu telinganya: “Girindra?” Tangannya sontak berhenti di udara. Ia menelan ludah.

“Ta.”

“Saya dengar adik saya merepotkan kemarin.”

Satu kalimat dan ia mengingat malam itu. Bau anggur di nafas mereka, lampu redup yang melukai mata mereka seketika mereka berbaring setengah sadar di atas ranjang besar yang jauh lebih lembut dari alas apapun yang telah Giri tiduri. Malam-malam setelahnya ia memikirkan kalau tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi kalau Kinan tidak, seperti biasa, kabur untuk pergi ke sisi adik perempuannya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Sepupu saya tanggung jawab saya,” jawabnya. Tangannya mengerat di pegangan telepon nirkabel itu. Di sisi matanya, ia bisa melihat Kanggani meletakkan telinganya di samping telepon setelah merubah wujudnya menjadi wanita yang lebih jangkung daripada manusia normal. “Kenapa menelpon cuma untuk bilang itu?”

Ada pahit yang tersirat di sela-sela kata-katanya: _kau tidak menelpon untuk yang lebih penting, saat itu, untuk apa sekarang?_

“Saya mau mengembalikan jaketmu,” jelas Anta singkat. Seperti biasa, Anta yang ia kenal: tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, membuat Giri merasa seperti dia yang satu-satunya terjebak di pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin kenyataannya seperti itu. “Alamatmu masih sama seperti dulu, ‘kan?”

Giri membuka mulut; hal seperti ini harusnya bisa Anta tanya tanpa harus berbicara langsung dengannya. Ia menghentikan dirinya. “Masih.”

Kalimat-kalimat yang membuatnya merasa muda lagi. Sejenak ia terlempar ke Jakarta. Berapa lama setelah ia berhenti berbicara dengan Kinan? Kabar-kabar sekarang sampai dalam bentuk akun media sosial. Mungkin bisa saja ia enyah ke Jakarta menggunakan Elude. Tapi apa yang menunggunya? Tidak ada Anta di Jakarta. Tidak ada Kinan yang sekarang menetap di Bali secara permanen.

Tidak ada Jakarta tanpa keduanya; tidak ada _Giri_ di Jakarta tanpa keduanya.

“Kenapa nggak Aksa aja yang balikin?” ia menemukan kata tanya itu meluncur dari bibirnya sebelum ia bisa menghentikannya. Ia menepukkan tangannya ke dahinya, menyesal karena sudah membiarkan dirinya sendiri mengatakan itu.

Terdengar jeda sejenak sebelum Anta menjawab pelan, “Adik saya sedang sibuk dan tidak begitu sopan untuk hal-hal seperti ini.”

Giri mengangguk sebelum sadar kalau Anta tidak mungkin bisa melihat anggukannya dari ujung sambungan. Anta mengatakan hal itu layaknya _ia_ tidak seperti itu sedaridulu. Pertemuan mereka yang begitu kebetulan—ketika matanya kali pertama _melihat_ Antariksa Syailendra dan bukannya menyapu pandangan sebelum berpaling kembali kearah Kinan—berhasil berubah menjadi pertemanan, membawanya ke dalam dunia seorang anak sulung dinasti teknomagis yang hidup terlindung dari dunia luar. Kepribadian kakak beradik itu, ia nilai, tidak jauh berbeda.

Giri baru akan membuka mulutnya untuknya ketika satu hal menghentikannya. Ia mendengar Anta menarik nafas, kemudian berkata: “Jaket lo masih baru rokok lo, Gir."

Gagang teleponnya hampir merosot dari tangannya. Giri menelan ludah. Satu kalimat dan segala amarah yang telah ia kandung selama bertahun-tahun terasa lenyap begitu saja. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia selalu merasa begini. Betapa tidak adilnya ketika yang satunya tidak perduli. Satu kalimat dan kehidupan Giri di Jakarta, yang ia masukkan ke dalam laci paling dalam dan tak pernah ia lihat lagi, kini menyeruak keluar, memasuki tubuhnya seperti tamu tidak diundang.

Ia telah membagi hidupnya dalam dua bagian: Giri di Jakarta dan Giri di Semarang. Dua orang dengan tanggung jawab yang begitu kontras. Giri menggeleng. Seberapapun inginnya ia kembali menjadi Giri di Jakarta, ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan hal itu. Hal yang Anta lakukan empat tahun belakangan layaknya paku pada peti mati hidup Giri di Jakarta.

Maka ia menipiskan bibirnya dan menjawab: “Gue sudah ganti rokok, nggak lagi yang dulu. Jadi ngga mungkin masih bau yang sama.”

“Oh.”

“ _Anything else_?”

“Nggak. _I’ll send it to you as soon as possible_.”

“OK. Terima kasih.”

“Kalau begitu… _bye,_ Gir.”

“Iya.”

Sambungan itu tertutup setelahnya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menarik menjauh gagang telepon itu dari wajahnya. Di sampingnya, ia melihat Kanggani merengut ke arahnya, tidak senang dengan apa yang didengarnya.

“Payah,” ujar setan-berbentuk-gadis itu sebelum menghilang dengan gagang telepon itu, meninggalkan Giri kembali sendiri di kamar.

Giri mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepala. Rokoknya sudah terbakar habis. Ia meraih pak yang ia simpan di sisi jendelanya, merasakan rasa dingin plastik yang ada di tangannya. Senyumnya merekah sedikit melihat merek yang tidak pernah berganti dari saat ia pertama diajarkan merokok di Jakarta.

Yang telah memilih pergi tidak perlu tahu itu.


End file.
